Alpha Effect
by sphinx01
Summary: My Alpha knows very well what he can put me through.


_Warning:_ Dubious consent, animal instincts, mild painplay, mild language.

_Disclaimer:_ The Harry Potter universe belongs to Ms Rowling. I do not make any money with this story.

* * *

**Alpha Effect**

**xxx**

I wake up because someone is tugging at my arm.

I mutter a sleepy complaint and try to turn away, but the grip tightens. My hair is pulled roughly, and now I'm getting pissed and roll around to tell my lover to fuck off.

Remus is looming above me, close enough for me to see his eyes even in the dim light. They are wide and dark and glazed over, and when a growl comes out of his throat, I know what I'm in for.

It happens sometimes, in the nights before the full moon. The wolf is close to the surface then, and from time to time he'll catch Remus unawares and take the lead. On most of those nights, he'll simply raid the fridge. On others, he'll decide that he needs to claim his mate.

I do my best to relax as he pushes me into the pillow and climbs on top of me. His knees push my thighs apart, and then he starts rutting away without so much as a by-your-leave.

It's not exactly pleasant, and I try to wriggle into a more comfortable position, at least. Bad idea. He snarls a warning and slams me back down so hard my teeth clatter.

I know better than to protest with words. Words confuse the wolf, but I can always use sounds. Sounds are good.

The noise I manage is the worst imitation of Padfoot's whine, but it does the trick. He slows down and cocks his head to look at me. I repeat the sound, and he gives a gentle huff, almost like a laugh, buries his head against my shoulder and sinks his teeth into my throat.

It's barely more than a nibble, by canine standards, but it still hurts - which is good, because the pain quickly morphs into a tingling warmth that turns all my muscles to jelly.

Things become a bit hazy around the edges as the gesture of dominance brings Padfoot to the fore, and I feel myself practically melt into the sheets. This is my Alpha, and I'm _save_ with him; all I have to do is submit and let him take the lead.

He purrs into my ear, and I take that as permission to touch and rest my hand on his shoulders. He fucks me without loosening his teeth, and I still don't feel any arousal, but Padfoot doesn't care for such things. He is just happy to be close to his Alpha, to feel his warmth and enjoy his scent, and I can lie back and simply hang on for the ride while those two sort things out.

My Alpha is quite determined, so it doesn't take long. He grunts and pushes hard, and I feel him shudder as sticky warmth soaks through my pants. He lets go of my throat and sinks down onto my chest, panting heavily. Padfoot backs down a little at this point, because holding and anchoring Remus is my job, not the dog's. I wrap my arms around him and hug him close until he catches his breath.

He shifts a little, and something warm and moist strokes over the sore spot on my throat. I tilt my head back immediately to encourage him, because ohhh, there's nothing better than to be washed by my Alpha. He makes the low, soothing noises of a wolf mother grooming her pups, and I can't help but respond with the same little meeps Padfoot uses to convey his pleasure.

Eventually he deems the wound properly cleaned, and the licks begin to move upwards to my mouth. I don't kiss him - that's another thing the wolf finds confusing - but I can stroke his back and run my fingers through his hair; my Alpha _loves_ to be petted like that.

He raises his head and touches his nose to mine. I count four heart beats as we lie still together and he stares deep into my eyes. He exhales slowly, softly, like a final caress that makes me shiver.

And then he rolls off of me, snuggles back into the pillows and has fallen asleep again just a moment later.

I lie in the dark and take deep, slow breaths until the tingling sensation in my body subsides. It takes a few moments, but when I feel that I can move again, I take my wand from the nightstand and cast a very gentle cleaning spell on my sleeping mate. He doesn't so much as twitch.

Careful, to not disturb him, I slip out of bed and kick off my come-soaked pants. Fuck, I hate damp cloth on my skin. Rule number one when sleeping with a werewolf: Don't wear underwear in bed when the full moon is close.

I tiptoe into the bathroom and duck into the shower for a quick rinse before I examine my throat in the mirror. It's just a scratch, really. My Alpha knows very well what he can put me through. Still, I cast a healing spell on the little spot. Letting Remus see it will only make him feel bad about things he can't change, and I'm not having _that_ discussion again.

I find my lover as soundly asleep as I've left him, but when I crawl back under the sheets, he stirs and blinks at me. His eyes are clear, no trace of the wolf. I smile and inch closer so I can wrap my arm around his waist. "Hey, Moony."

He smiles back sleepily and holds out his arms, waiting for me to snuggle up to him. He combs his fingers through my hair, and I feel him take a deep breath.

"Have you showered?" he asks.

Of course he can smell the water on my skin. Even at the new moon, his senses are sharper than the average human's. If I ever wanted to cheat on him, I'd have to submerge myself in acid afterwards to keep him from finding out.

"Hm," I say. "Thought I'd spare myself the trouble in the morning."

He laughs and holds me a bit closer. "Silly dog."

Well, yes. But _his _silly dog, and no doubt about it.

"I love you," I say.

"Oh, go to sleep," he murmurs.

I close my eyes obediently and smile into his warm skin. Whatever my Alpha needs.

_***Fin***_


End file.
